Many control systems use embedded integrated circuits for controlling sensors. The integrated circuits collect physical information, analyze the information and take actions in response to the analysis. For example a tracking device may have an embedded integrated circuit that accepts location measurements from a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) and transmits the measurements over a mobile network to a user's mobile smartphone.
Likewise an irrigation system may include an embedded integrated circuit that is connected to sensors for determining soil conditions, temperature, water pressure and other details. The embedded integrated circuit analyzes the information from the sensors and activates irrigation based on the analysis. Similarly many other systems such as drones, cameras, pulse meters and the like also may include embedded integrated circuits.
Typically preparation of an embedded integrated circuit require extensive planning and is generally an expensive process. Additionally, if improvements are required or software errors are found it is generally complicated to upgrade the software, since every unit must be updated, for example by being reprogrammed, by replacing memory elements or by manufacturing a new version of the integrated circuit.
Likewise every embedded integrated circuit can only be used for the process for which it was programmed. Generally a change in the sensors requires reprogramming the embedded software.